1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically stopping a camera film rewinder which is driven by a motor.
2. Related Background Art
There are known two types of such film rewinders, the first one of which is automatically stopped when a film is rewound with some part of its leader or tongue portion remaining outside of a film cartridge. The second type of film rewinder is automatically stopped when an entire film has completely been rewound in a film cartridge.
In the first type of film rewinder, the film can simply be removed from the film cartridge for development since the tongue of the film is outside of the film cartridge. However, the external tongue of the film confuses a user with respect to whether or not that film has been used.
The second type of film rewinder is advantageous in that a used film can be confirmed since it has completely been rewound in the film cartridge. However, this raises a problem in that it is difficult to remove the film from the cartridge for development.